


Our Story

by Gabberwocky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miracusomas, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected stories with our Miracusomas- rating/tags may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

She could do this. This was fine, just one year away from her family, friends, city, partner… dammit, what was she thinking? 

“What was I thinking, Piisces?” Zita asked the little fish Kwami settled on her shoulder as she hid in the bathroom.

“Heck if I know, Z. You’re the one who decided to do this. I had nothing to do with it.” he replied, green eyes boring into her. 

She gave him a dry look. “You’re nothing if not supportive.” 

“I try.” 

The warning bell rang. “Guess I should go. Pocket or purse, Piisces?”

“Pocket. You know that by now, Acquati.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” 

With that, Piisces dove into his charge’s pocket and she left the bathroom, long dirty blonde ponytail swinging behind her. 

 

As she walked into class, she noticed that there were only two empty seats left- near the back. As she rushed back there, a shrill- was that a laugh?- came from a blonde to her left. “Ummm… is there a problem?”

“Not unless you count that jacket! Where did you dig that up?” said blonde got up from her desk and pull on the sleeve of the black letterman’s jacket. 

“Hey!” Zita exclaimed. “Stop! It’s my dad’s!” She jerked her arm out of the girl’s grip, maybe a little too harshly as said blonde began to topple over. Luckily, she caught herself and that shrill laugh rang out again. 

“Ohh, it the new exchange student a daddy’s girl? Can’t be too far away from home without her daddy’s jacket?”

Zita’s face turned red- with embarrassment or anger she wasn’t sure- when a new voice joined the mix.

“Chloe, leave her alone.” A ravenette said, standing and walking over, facing Zita. “Hi! I’m Marinette! It’s great to have you in our class!”

Zita smiled and Chloe huffed at being ignored. 

“I’m Zita.” she replied. “I should go sit down…”

Marinette nodded. “Don’t let Chloe get to you. Most of us are ok.” She offered Zita a smile and gestured to the girl’s seat, watching as she walked away. 

Zita sighed as she sat, already missing most of her friends and hoping for a single familiar face. 


End file.
